Zoledronate, a third generation bisphosphonate, has been demonstrated to be a potent inhibitor of osteoclasts. It has the largest therapeutic ratio between the desired inhibition of calcium resorption and the unwanted inhibition of mineralization in vitro or all the bisphosphonates. The primary objective of this study is to determine if a dose-response relationship for zoledronate treatment in conjunction with standard antineoplastic therapy exists in regard to the proportion of patients requiring radition therapy to bone. It will also assess the efficacy of zoledronate therapy versus that of Aredia and its safety and tolerability versus that of Aredia will also be assessed.